


The Fermi Paradox

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Krypton Survives, Lena is a big useless lesbian thirsty for a slab of kryptonian beef, Mutual Pining, Rhea is a bitch wbk, creating tech is Supercorp's love language and I will die on this hill, flirting via inventions, kara is a genius and it's time she was written like it, lena helps kara with her powers, the two of them geek out over tech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: “Please do not be afraid,” the woman replied in her thick accent. “I am Kara Zor-El, last daughter of the House of El, Princess of Krypton. I have found myself marooned on your planet and I am in need of your assistance.”Lena’s eyebrows shot up. Ohhhh, so the sexy stranger was a crazy person with super strength. Well, this night just kept getting better and better.----------------------------------------------------------------------------After decades of war, the sister planets of Krypton and Daxam decide to align their royal families in marriage.Kara is set to marry Mon-El and become queen, dutifully forfeiting her dream of leading the Science Guild.But when she finds herself stuck on Earth, in the company of the one person who might be able to help her get home, Kara will have to decide if she will put duty to her kingdom over her heart's true desire.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, brief Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 28
Kudos: 179





	The Fermi Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business starting another fic, but here we are.
> 
> Basically, I watched Enchanted last night and then this happened. 
> 
> No beta. We cry about mistakes like bottom Luthors here.

Kara Zor-El laid down her tools and cast her eyes up into the rising red light of Rao. Time had once again slipped away from her as it often did in the laboratory. As she wiped her hands on her lab tunic and prepared to do her morning meditations, she felt a wave of anxiety fall over her. 

Today was the day the Daxamite royals would arrive, and she would meet her fiancé. 

The sister planets of Krypton and Daxam had been at war for at least as long as Kara had been alive, nearly a quarter of a century, and at long last the two kingdoms had come to a sort of stalemate, a tentative ceasefire, while the royals from each planet tried to formulate a mutually beneficial treaty.

It had been decided that the best way to create prolonged peace was to unite the kingdoms. Thus, it had been decreed that Kara Zor-El of Krypton and Mon-El Lar Gand of Daxam would be betrothed to each other, joining the sister planets and their respective kingdoms in blessed holy union under the watchful eye of Rao.

Kara shoved away the anxiety that twisted like a kryptonite blade in her chest and continued with her morning prayers. She did not want to marry the Daxamite. Never having met the man, she could not say for certain whether or not she could like him, much less love him, but Daxamites had a reputation and it wasn’t a good one. The planet was said to be ruled by selfish monarchies, obsessed with self-gratification and decadence. The royal prince himself had a reputation for being quite the partier, earning him the nickname of Frat Prince of Daxam. He surely had lain with many women and fraternised with all manner of people unbecoming of his station, and his alleged impropriety made Kara wrinkle her nose in disgust.

So no, she did not wish to be married to him, but if it was Rao’s will and if it would end the decades long conflict between the two worlds, then she would do her duty for her people.  _ That _ was what being royal was about. Ruling with the good of  _ all  _ her people in mind, not just for the good of herself. Perhaps she could teach the Daxamite a thing or two about it.

Kara Zor-El had always lived in accordance with the wishes of her family and with the kingdom as a whole in mind. Even as a child, she had not wished to be queen, but to head the Kryptonian Science Guild, seeking to advance the lives of her people with groundbreaking new tech and scientific achievements. But it was not to be. Her parents had had another destiny in mind for her: queendom. It was her duty, as the Royal Princess to reign over Krypton after her parents, succeeding where they had failed in bringing peace to all. 

So, Kara had gracefully pushed aside her aspirations of technological advancements, happy to let others make the discoveries in her stead, because that was what was expected of her. She had found some fulfillment in the quiet moments of the night when she could steal into the upper levels of the Science Guild laboratories, tweaking her fellow engineers' projects, making improvements to existing tech, and leaving before the work day began. 

She had been caught once by her Aunt Astra, a brilliant general, and her closest confidante. Upon her discovery of Kara elbow deep in the machinations of a solar-powered ion cannon, Astra had simply smiled and handed her a tool she required, reassuring her niece that her secret was safe with her.

All of that would not matter after today, though. Today was the first day of the rest of her life. The Daxamites would arrive, the betrothed would have their first meeting, the royal families would have a meeting followed by a grand feast, and in the morning the two would be wed under Rao's radiant light. There would be no more stealing away to fiddle with inventions, no more sneaking into her compartments to scrub away the Maaldorian oil that stained her hands before attending her Royal duties. After today, she would be expected to lay with her husband in the evenings, until such time as the birthing matrix bore them an heir, and spend her days poring over the various issues that affected both kingdoms. So much was about to fall onto her broad shoulders, she prayed to Rao for the strength to carry it all.

***

Kara stood on the edge of the landing bay with the entire House of El as the Daxamite ship began its descent. Smoothing her white silk ceremonial robes, adorned with her family crest, she looked over at her cousin who stood rigid beside her. Only two years younger than her, he looked more mature than his age suggested, his broad shoulders ready to carry the weight of an entire kingdom. She studied his profile silhouetted against the light of Rao, traced the line of his strong chin jutting regally as they awaited their guests.

Nudging him with her elbow, she waited until he caught her eye and moved away from their family before speaking. 

“It should be you, Kal,” she said quietly, looking around to make sure they would not be overheard.

Kal smirked cheekily. “I do not think I am the Daxamite’s preferred mate.”

Kara rolled her eyes in a very unroyal-like fashion. “I mean, it should be you taking over. You’ve always had a much better head for the monarchy. If anyone is to rule, it should be you. I am not cut out for the role set before me.”

Kal studied her thoughtfully before speaking. “No, perhaps not. But these are the roles dealt to us, and we must serve the people honorably no matter the personal cost.” He paused before continuing. “Besides, I will always be here to serve you in an advisory role. I am proud to serve the noble House of El, no matter who sits on the throne, but I cannot deny that I am happy that it will be you.” He crossed his arm over his chest with a clenched fist in the Kryptonian salute. “El Mayarah, cousin.”

Kara returned the salute with a wary smile. “El Mayarah.”

The Daxamite ship came to a rest just as the pair returned to the rest of their party, the door to the craft slowly drawing open to reveal the Royal Family’s valets. 

_ Slaves _ , Kara corrected herself,  _ the Royal Family’s slaves. _ Her stomach roiled in disgust. That was one thing that she was eager to correct the minute she got to the throne. Once again she was overcome with disdain for the family she was to marry into. They were so primitive, so self-serving, so  _ hedonistic _ . She wanted to ask aloud what her parents were thinking, arranging such a match for their only daughter, but she did not dare.

The valets stepped off the ship and made a big show of presenting the Royal Family, and finally Kara set eyes on those that she would soon call kin. They were attractive enough, she supposed, not slovenly or overly risque. The King, Lar Gand, had a kind face but it was clear to anyone who witnessed their interactions that Queen Rhea was the one in charge. She spoke to him in a clipped tone, clearly giving orders to the men in her charge. She was an attractive woman with warm features, though her eyes betrayed a coldness underneath. The son, Mon-El, was handsome enough, but he looked bored and unenthused about his current situation. He had a horrid little beard that looked as though someone had taken the hair from his genitals and pasted them onto his chin. The thought of having to kiss that bearded face at their wedding tomorrow forced a wave of nausea over her and she had to swallow down bile several times before her stomach settled.

The Daxamites approached and niceties were exchanged, as were customary gifts. Mon-El presented her with a bottle of Aldebarren rum (a rare treat in this part of the galaxy) and she presented him with a K’hundan dagger (won by her Aunt Astra, no less). He seemed to perk up a bit upon seeing her, apparently pleased with her attractiveness, and even more so upon receiving the dagger, flipping it around with childlike intensity. Kara refrained from curling her lip in disdain.

The Kings and Queens retired to the palace to discuss final preparations for the wedding ceremony the following day, and the pair were left to wander the palace gardens as an opportunity to get acquainted. Kara found she had little interest in getting to know this man, but etiquette dictated she ask him a few questions at least.

“What do you enjoy doing with your spare time?” She asked, biting back the thought that all of his time was spare time. 

“I enjoy gatherings, parties, and the company of beautiful women such as yourself,” he replied with a suggestive smirk. He must have thought he was being charming, but once again Kara fought the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. What kind of idiot spoke to their fiancée about how much they enjoyed the company of  _ other  _ beautiful women? 

“Do you have any... _ constructive _ hobbies?” She asked, keeping her tone as even as possible.

He shrugged. “We don’t really have the many guilds that Krypton boasts of. I enjoy sitting in on the meetings of our generals, but I was never allowed to join their ranks. Mother insisted on it.”

Kara cocked her head. Well that was...something. At least he had aspirations beyond his next sexual encounter, even if he had not been able to pursue them.

“What about you?” He asked, stopping to take in the fire falls that rose above the horizon. “Any hobbies?”

“I’m a member of the Science Guild. I enjoy technology, searching for advancements that would benefit all people, preserving the planet for all who live and will live on it.” She sighed deeply. “Unfortunately after tomorrow, I will no longer be able to devote time to such things.”

He turned to her, smiling kindly. “Come now, I’m sure we can find some way to keep you inventing. I’ve always wanted a home bot that could give me a massage. Can your Kelex do that yet?”

She stared at him blankly. Surely he could not be serious. Was this him trying? She shook her head. “No, Kelex cannot currently give massages.”

Mon-El smiled triumphantly. “Well there you go! Something to work on in the evenings!”

Kara forced a smile and let her eyes fall closed, pushing down the anxiety and panic that was tightening in her chest like a Coluan battle knot. She tried not to think about the fact that her life as she knew it was ending.

***

The rest of the evening passed in a whirlwind of feasting, speeches, toasts, and dancing. Mon-El was actually a rather good dancer, but Kara was so distracted, she could not even focus on the steps. All night she waited for the festivities to end so that she could sneak off and spend one last night in the labs--a final farewell of sorts.

Finally, the night drew to a close and she was brushing off Mon-El’s offer to come to his compartment for the night, or to let him walk her to hers. Dashing back to her chambers, she quickly changed out of her ceremonial garb and into her lab tunic, closing the door as quietly as she could as she crept out into the inky blackness of the night.

As she stole through the courtyard, past the gardens of Oregus plants, where a few Ice Birds nested and pecked past their delicate petals for the enticing seeds within, she paused to stare at the Daxamite ship, its orange landing lights strobing softly in the pitch black night. The loading door was open, revealing a bright fluorescent hallway. Curiosity pulled her closer, wondering how her sister planets’ inhabitants lived. 

Stepping inside, she was taken aback by just how similar the Daxamite technology was. She wondered if perhaps the two societies had once shared blueprints for spacecraft. An empty compartment to her right held supplies, mainly alcoholic beverages, she noted wryly. She turned to exit the room and came face to face with Queen Rhea and her valet, Ty-Ler.

“Princess Kara,” Rhea greeted with a thin smile, “what pleasant surprise.”

Kara immediately bowed her head. “My apologies, Queen Rhea, I did not mean to snoop. I’m afraid my curiosity got the better of me.”

Rhea smiled softly. “No harm done, Princess. We’ve all let our curiosity get us into unsavoury situations once or twice.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “Actually, I’m rather glad you’re here. My son tells me you’re quite talented in the fields of science and technology. Is this true?”

Kara nodded, standing tall. “I am the youngest member of the Kryptonian Science Guild.”

Rhea raised her eyebrows. “Most impressive. Then perhaps you will have better luck than our Daxam engineers.” She gestured down the hallway, indicating for Kara to follow. “We’ve an escape pod that won’t properly eject from the ship. All our mechanics have managed to determine is that it’s not on the ship’s end. The fault lies with the pod, but they’ve no idea what the issue is.”

Kara felt giddy with delight at the prospect of getting her hands on Daxamite tech, of solving a problem, of getting her hands dirty. “I’d be happy to assist if I can.”

Rhea led her into the ejection chamber, pointing to the pod in question. “That’s the defective machine. If you can get it working again, I may have to appoint you as Lead Counsel of the Daxamite Technology Guild before you’re coronated.”

Kara smiled warmly at the thought. Perhaps this alliance could work out after all. Perhaps with Rhea as an ally, she would not have to give up on her inventions and studies.

Climbing into the pod, she powered it on, examining the symbols on the dashboard for any warning lights or message displays, but there were none.

“You’re quite certain this is the defective pod?” She called out to Rhea, who had moved over to the control panel, Ty-Ler following behind her. 

“Yes dear, quite certain.” 

Kara frowned, grabbing a star driver and getting to work on pulling the dash apart. Perhaps the emergency display was defective as well. No matter, she could fix that in a Maaldorian minute. 

No sooner had she pulled the cover off of the dash, than the glass cover of the pod closed around her, locking her in the pod as the engine hummed to life.

“Oh Rao! No, wait!” She scrambled to replace the dashboard display so that she might power off the pod, but the engines behind her began to whine with intensity, indicating ejection within seconds. She pounded on the glass dome, calling out for Rhea, but the Queen did not seem to hear her. 

She sent one last prayer up to Rao before she was thrown out of the ejection port and into the vast recesses of open space.

Kara felt her breaths coming quickly as she realised her predicament. Replacing the dashboard, she began frantically trying to divert the pod back to the ship, but every onboard control had been overridden remotely. This pod was definitely defective, Kara thought bitterly as she swiped through the options to reach the trajectory map. Her heart dropped when she saw her destination.

The Phantom Zone.

Where time did not exist, where light did not pass through, where she would be stuck in suspended animation, for all of eternity. A sob escaped her lips as she frantically tried to hack the onboard computer. It was a fruitless effort. Similar though they were, her Kryptonian code was not compatible with this machine and all she succeeded in doing was locking down the control pad, leaving her with nothing to do but gaze out into the deep well of stars surrounding her.

As she shuttled through the sky, she wondered why the pod had been set to the Phantom Zone. Had the Daxamites intended on sending a prisoner there only to find out that the pod was defective? Yes, that must have been it, though she had never known of a prisoner to travel alone like this. They were usually escorted with a guard. It was very strange, though Kara supposed there were differences between their cultures. 

Suddenly her pod began to shake violently, the autonomous piloting system struggling to compensate for the massive shift in turbulence that had struck the craft. Kara whirled around in her seat, just in time to watch a bright blue supernova burst and scatter apart, its nebulous gas exploding as the particles struck each other. She threw an arm up over her eyes to shield them from the blinding flare as the star collapsed in on itself, forcing a concussive wave across the galaxy. 

The pod was thrown violently off course, the dash displaying warning lights and tones as it hurtled through the ever stretching four dimensional fabric of space and time. 

The force of the collapsing star had disabled the autonomous piloting system and, upon closer inspection of the trajectory map, Kara found that she was no longer en route to the Phantom Zone. She exhaled in relief, but that feeling was immediately clouded by panic. If she was not going to the Phantom Zone, then where was she headed? Zooming in on the trajectory panel, she found her current path had her landing on a small aquatic planet about 20 lightyears above the galactic plane in the Orion Arm.

As she scrolled through the information provided in the onboard computer, she was relieved to find that the atmosphere was a blend of nitrogen, oxygen, and argon. She’d be able to breathe on this planet. However, she was alarmed to find that it orbited a yellow sun, a much younger one than Rao, with a much higher radiation density. How would that much radiation affect her? Would she become ill from its effects? Would it kill her? 

As she hurtled toward an unknown fate, she thought wryly that perhaps it would have been better to be trapped in the Phantom Zone after all.

***

The adrenaline of the evening had finally taken its toll on her, and Kara drifted off into a fitful sleep, dreaming of warning lights, collapsing stars, and the oppressive blanket of deep space. Kara had always loved visiting foreign worlds when she joined her parents on diplomatic visits, but that was when she was a willing participant, not an unwitting traveler flung out into the dark.

She awoke many hours later to find the pod had dropped in altitude and was falling rapidly as it entered Earth’s atmosphere, the craft shaking violently as it dropped faster than a speeding bullet toward the landmass rising quickly toward her. Kara braced herself for impact, hoping that the crash would not kill her, sending a million quick prayers to Rao for protection and safety.

The pod came to a crashing halt in the middle of a forest, the impact sending up a massive tidal wave of dirt and debris and forcing trees up from their roots, snapping like saplings in the wake of her destructive landing.

Kara let out a breath of relief. She was still alive. Daxamite engineering was more structurally sound than she would have expected. The lid to the pod clicked open and it slid backward of its own accord, letting in the first whisps of foreign atmosphere, as well as a gentle rain of dirt and sediment that continued to settle from the crash. She leaned her head back in the seat, overwhelmed with relief, but that did not last long, as a loud crash reached her ears. Turning her head, she saw that the rear fins of the pod had fallen off the ship and onto the forest floor, the exhaust port collapsed in on itself. So much for structural integrity, she thought, rolling her eyes.

Tentatively, she pulled herself up out of the pod and took in her surroundings. The yellow sun was hung low over the horizon, the planet was nearing the completion of another rotation, she noted. A gentle beam of light fell down through the canopy of tall trees and she felt it warm her skin, filling her with a sense of strength and inner peace. How beautiful this young star was. What had she been worried about? There was no way this star was dangero---

A high pitched tone sounded in her ears, forcing her eyes closed and her teeth to clench as she clapped her hands over them. There was an overabundance of horrible sounds, high pitched shrieking from winged beasts in the trees, some sort of mechanical rumbling in the distance, shouts of delight and dismay from miles away all sounded in her mind as if they were right in front of her, set to the highest volume. As she tried to force the sounds to separate and focus on one at a time, she became aware that she could hear the grass itself growing, could hear the sunlight being converted into chemical energy, the oxygen being dispelled as waste. 

An incessant ringing in her ears and a boiling heat behind her eyes forced them open and she jolted backward when jets of blue light shot out of them, setting a nearby tree on fire. She slammed them shut again, feeling the heat begin to dissipate. She opened them again, cautiously, to find that she could see... _ everything _ . Down to the chloroplasts of the plants, the exoskeletons of the insects at her feet, her own  _ bones _ . What in Rao’s red light was happening to her? There had been no mention of such abilities in the onboard computer. Was  _ this  _ the product of the yellow sun’s radiation? She gasped out in pain as the ringing in her head increased and was shocked to find a cloud of frosty air in front of her face. 

_ How bizarre. _

As she clenched her fists over her eyes, trying to will the pain to go away, a soft, lilting -- almost musical -- voice hit her ears and cut through the madness. It was a beautiful sound, low and husky, with a foreign accent that Kara could not even begin to recognise, not being familiar with Earth’s territories.

She focused in on the words that were being said, thankful for the many hours of foreign language study with Kelex. 

_ “Andrea,  _ I  _ don’t even know what I want just yet, so how could  _ you _ know?” _

All at once, every other noise beyond the soft voice, and the rapid staccato of her heart seemed to fade in the background, and Kara felt her feet move in the direction of the voice of their own accord. She wasn’t sure why she needed to find the voice, but as the sun continued to set, she walked quickly through the woods, honing in on the perfect rhythm of the voice’s heartbeat. Something in her mind equated the sound to safety. Perhaps the voice’s owner could answer her questions, or help her repair the pod so that she might return home. She moved quickly in the fading light, hope blooming in her chest for the first time since the pod’s lid had closed.

***

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How had things gotten so far away from her? Staring down at the phone laying on the table on speakerphone, she felt her heart rate increase exponentially.

_ “Lena, we’ve been together for five years, longer if you count boarding school. Marriage is the next step. I don’t understand why this is so difficult for you to grasp. I know this is what you want.” _

Lena sighed, her head in her hands. “Andrea,  _ I _ don’t even know what I want just yet, so how could  _ you  _ know?”

_ “I know you better than you know yourself, Lena. Look, it doesn’t have to be some big flashy proposal -- we’re both too old for that -- just ask me and be done with it. This is the best course of action for both of us. We get married, we merge L-Corp and Obsidian, and we corner the market on next gen tech. Everyone lives happily ever after -- with obscene amounts of wealth.” _

Lena was at a loss for words, which did not happen very often. But then, it wasn’t every day that your girlfriend ordered you to propose because it would be mutually beneficial. Kind of took the romance out of the action, if you asked her. (No one had.)

A heavy knock on her door pulled her out of her shocked daze. 

“Andrea, I have to go, someone’s at the door,” she said in relief, scrambling for the ‘End Call’ button.

_ “Don’t you dare, Lena. There’s nobody--” _

Lena’s shoulders dropped in relief at the silence that followed ending the call. That was a conversation that she was just not ready to have, and one that Andrea had been pestering her about more and more often. She loved her girlfriend, that much she was sure of. Andrea was beautiful, brilliant, intense, feisty -- a fucking firecracker in bed -- but she was also overbearing, domineering, and she had a habit of trying to push Lena into things she was not ready to do...like marrying her.

As she slowly walked to the door, she wondered if Andrea was right. Was it the best course of action for her? It wasn’t as if she had hordes of beautiful women beating down her door after her brother’s criminal behaviour. Outside of her tight-knit social group, she was persona non grata. She was lucky Andrea hung around after it all went down. Not many others had. Maybe she owed it to Andrea to spend her life with her, ready or not, for not abandoning her when the going got tough.

She sighed, clearing her thoughts as she pulled open the door.

“Can I help--”

Her words were cut off as she took in the woman before her. At least, she assumed she was a woman, since she wasn’t quite sure she’d ever seen someone as beautiful and elegant on this earth. Blonde hair hung down in loose waves across her broad shoulders, the tight material of her outfit sculpting the perfect image of a toned and muscular physique. A strange looking ‘S’ symbol was imprinted in white in the fabric of what Lena could only describe as a functional black tunic.

Her eyes were wide and curious, and a sparkling crystal blue, as if someone had scooped up two drops of the Caribbean sea and dropped them into her eyes. Her jawline was sharp and jutting, which might possibly have given her a haughty look if she wasn’t currently looking down in curiosity at Lena from her towering height. Her hair and shoulders were covered in a light dust of earth, and she had a smudge of tree sap on her cheek. Lena only had the brief temptation to clean it off with her tongue before she got ahold of herself.

“Oh,” Lena stammered out, trying to formulate her words properly, trying not to be a big useless lesbian. “Um, who are you? Can I help you?”

The blonde cocked her head slightly, before opening her mouth to speak. Her voice was strong and confident, with an accent that Lena was having trouble placing, perhaps from some Eastern European country? But none that she had ever been to. She would remember if she had. She would very much like to go to there if all their citizens looked like that.

“The world. It is quiet here.”

Lena drew her eyebrows together in a frown. The world is quiet here? What the fuck did that mean?

“Okay look, I don’t know what that means or who you are, so…” She started to push the door closed. Hot as the woman was, she wasn’t really in the mood to be murdered by an Amazonian who spoke in riddles.

“Wait!” The woman reached out to stop the door and her hand went through it, wood splinters flying everywhere. Lena stared at the hole in shock before she backed away from the door in fear. How the hell had she done that? 

“Another one?” The woman whispered to herself before turning back to Lena. “I am sorry. I did not mean to damage your door.” She looked at the hole in alarm, taking a deep breath to calm herself, but she made no effort to enter the apartment. “I require your assistance.”

“My--with what?!” Lena asked, gripping the kitchen island so tightly her knuckles were turning white. “I don’t know you! Who are you? What do you want from me?!”

“Please do not be afraid,” the woman replied in her thick accent. “I am Kara Zor-El, last daughter of the House of El, Princess of Krypton. I have found myself marooned on your planet and I am in need of your assistance.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. Ohhhh, so the sexy stranger was a crazy person with super strength. Well, this night just kept getting better and better. 

“Um, look, Ms...El? Ms. Zor-El? Princess?” She shook her head. “Look there are a ton of mental health specialists in National City who can help you, okay? Do you need me to call you a cab? An ambulance? ….The police?” She added the last one warily, unsure of how this clearly unstable person would react to the mention of the police.

“I require your top engineers. My pod was badly damaged in the crash, and I will need access to new materials if I am to repair it in order to get back home.”

Lena’s mouth dropped open. The way the woman spoke, like she had the authority to be ordering her about in her own home, she didn’t  _ seem  _ crazy. Yet every word out of her mouth made Lena inch closer and closer to her phone, ready to dial for emergency services.

“So, what, are you supposed to be some kind of alien? ‘Cause frankly, you’re a lot less green than I thought you’d be,” Lena quipped as she inched her hand toward her cell phone.

The blonde’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Green? Why would I be green? Kryptonians are not green. Perhaps you have confused us with the Green Martians?”

Lena stared at her blankly. Was she for real? “I--what?”

The blonde waved her hand in frustration. “Perhaps we could discuss extra-terrestrial lifeforms another time? I’m afraid that time really is of the essence. Shall we go collect my pod?”

Lena shook her head vigorously. “I’m not going anywhere with you in the dead of night! I don’t know you! You show up on my doorstep pretending to be an alien, you put a hole in my door, and now you expect me to just walk off into the night with you? Darling, they don’t just hand out PhDs here on Earth. I was not born yesterday.”

Kara stared at her in confusion. “Of course not. You’re far too developed to have exited gestation a day ago.”

Lena’s face wrinkled in exasperation. “Wh--”

“I do not intend to hurt you. I merely wish to collect my ship and repair it so that I may leave this planet.” Her features brightened suddenly, eyes flying wide open, pupils shining in excitement. “Shall I prove to you I am not of your world?”

“Uh...sure,” Lena said, unsure of why she was allowing this to continue. Probably because the crazy chick was super hot. There wasn’t much Lena was able to say no to when in the presence of a beautiful woman...or alien, as it were.

The blonde took a deep breath and blew out a blast of cold air onto the doorknob, freezing it entirely. Then she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed, shattering the metal into a million pieces that scattered onto the floor.

Lena stared down at the shards in her entryway and then brought her gaze back up to the woman, who was staring at her triumphantly. “How did you do that?!”

“I have a hypothesis. I believe your yellow sun’s radiation has given me certain...abilities...that my own red sun could not.”

Was it possible? Was this tall, sexy lunatic really an alien? Did a real life alien with ungodly sex appeal and thighs that could crack boulders just fucking rock up to her door and demand her help? Had she unknowingly ingested many heavy drugs and was now hallucinating? Probably. But Lena was a scientist and scientists were curious to a fault, so grabbing her coat, all she could say was:

“Alright E.T., let’s go check out your pod.”

Kara furrowed her brow. “My name is Kara, not EeeTee.”

“Yeah, no, I know. It’s just a joke. Just...just don’t, like, murder me or anything, okay?”

The blonde crossed her beefy arm over her chest with her fist clenched tightly in some kind of salute. “As the Almighty Rao is my witness, you have my word that no harm will befall you.”

Lena stared at her bicep, feeling sort of faint. Was she for real? Were those _arms_ for real??

Shaking her head, she pulled her (now useless) door closed and donned her coat. At least if she wound up dead in a ditch somewhere, it would make an interesting story.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two knuckleheads.
> 
> So yeah, I hoped you like it so far. I don't really have any kind of update schedule for this, but I'll do my best.
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment about what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
